User blog:DimentioDimentio/Guide to Increasing your Bounty
This is my guide to how to increase your bounty. I'm going to give you a walktrough of what to do to start off, and how to increase your bounty. A high bounty makes you respected just by looking at you, and can be nice to have if you want people to battle you. Best Ships These are my top picks for anyone who wants to build their bounty. These are good combat, pirating, and PvP ships, that are also in a decent price range. Cobra The cobra is cheap, and can take down a freighter or miner fairly quickly and without much effort. Its downfall is its lower health and short range. However, since it is cheap, it's good to start off, especially if you want to pirate for loot, to build a better ship. Gideon The Gideon is a fairly cheap cruiser, with a total of 5 turrets on it. It's good at killing Frigates and Destroyers and can also pirate very well. It still is fast and able to escape a fight if a captial ship attacks you or if things go wrong. However, it lacks any spinal weaponry, meaning all your damage comes from turrets. Sixfold Another cruiser a bit like the Gideon, but with more health, and very powerful spinals. You can destroy a weak miner or freighter in a matter of seconds. One thing to look out for is any high-damage shield-based ships, which can shred you down to your weak hull. Hawklight The advantage to using the Hawklight is that it has a lot of health and it's large laser makes it good for destroying shields while out-ranging most small ships and starbases protecting miners. It's fairly cheap for a battleship, and also good for PvP, and can even take down a lone Dreadnought. One issue with it is it only has 2 small flak cannons for kinetic weaponry, meaning a hull is hard to tear through without using spinals. Ampharos The Ampharos is a great pirate ship and is best when in combat with small ships, such as the Cobra or Gideon. It can fight against a Dreadnought, and win if the Dreadnough's pilot isn't skilled and you are an expert, but it is not advised. Leviathan The Leviathan is a great PvP ship and is good for taking down large ships to earn bounty/credits. It's issues are small ships attacking it, as it has weak spots that can be abused, and it's immense cost. Your Faction Typically, you'd want to stay out of factions at war. However, with trying to raise bounty, it's good to be in a faction with a lot of wars. This gives you various targets to attack as well as the oppurtunity to camp the Mega Base. While trying to raise bounty, make sure your team isn't at risk and is able to cover you if you are, for example, attacked by a ship much stronger than you. Ships to Target Really, it's best to target like a pirate when you start off. Go for miners and freighters, but also try to attack larger ones. Sometimes is is required you'd need to risk being hulled by a Starbase to destroy a Rorqual, so you'll need to be daring. If you get a ship like the Hawklight, or Leviathan, it's also efficient to attack larger ships by using their blind spots or your ship's health to drill through them, and take their bounty. Something to avoid is ships that counter yours. For example, do not attack a Leviathan in a Sixfold or a Gideon in a Cobra. If you end up dying, you'll lose bounty. Strategy After getting your ship, there are a few thing you can do. As a Weak Ship If you are using a weaker ship, like the Gideon, it isn't best to go anywhere within 10,000 studs of a starbase, as any miners could bait you into starbase lasers. Camping the Mega Base is probably your best choice, and allowing your bounty and credits to increase by pirating the ships, so you can then purchase a larger combat ship. As a Strong Ship Using a stronger ship, like the Hawklight, you are able to travel in more safety, as less ships will attack you and you'll be capable of taking more damage. With a stronger ship, it's good to target mid-level ships, like cruisers, or continue attacking miners and freighters. Category:Blog posts